


Gone

by Colonel_Snivy



Category: Gloomverse (Webcomic)
Genre: ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))), M/M, also this was based off something that happened in my discord lmao, and then, ask stillhumanz, everything, goes TERRIBLY wrong, have fun children, oh no, ok in this fic wallis takes purple into his mansion, she knows allllllllll about it, yeeeeeeeeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Snivy/pseuds/Colonel_Snivy
Summary: Why won't you listen to me?If you kill Wallis, all will be fine.You don't need to feel the pain anymore.Stop, stop, stooop...The thoughts were swarming, invasive, violating... but he couldn't do anything. He broke down, curling up and sobbing under the sheets. Damn it, damn it, damn it, stop, stop, stoooop...!He wanted the thoughts to stop. It hurt too much. He didn't want any more. If he did it, he would end up in a big mess. He'd lose everyone. Harold, Seaweed, Assistant, Petunia... all of them.Purple would lose them all.But would it matter?...Yes.But before he would bring more pain to himself...He'd go with Wallis.





	1. To the Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillhumanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillhumanz/gifts).



> hiya col sniv back at it again with angst  
> now this was inspired by http://colonelsnivy.tumblr.com/post/163545417620/stratoverse-welp-u-heard-it-here-folks  
> have fun guys  
> -Colonel_Snivy

Fuck, fuck, fuuuuck...  
It hurt.  
It all hurt.  
The pain left over from their old relationship.  
The guilt and aching from leaving him behind and messing with his emotions.  
Oh God, it all hurt so bad.  
Especially when he was near Wallis. Cuddling him was alright but...  
No matter what he did with him, it just seemed to get worse.  
Let it end.  
Let.  
It.  
End.  
Sitting up in bed as the moon was as high as it could be in the sky, Purple shivered under the blankets, cowering, the memories searing his insides and freezing his brain.  
Let it end already, let it end ALREADY, damn it--

_End him and it will all end._

A sudden thought interrupted his mental and emotional agony.

_End Wallis._  
_I promise you it will help._

Purple attempted to shake it out of his head. It worked... but not for long.  
Soon after, it rushed back to him.

_Why won't you listen to me?_  
_If you kill Wallis, all will be fine._  
_You don't need to feel the pain anymore._

Stop, stop, stooop...  
The thoughts were swarming, invasive, violating... but he couldn't do anything. He broke down, curling up and sobbing under the sheets. Damn it, damn it, damn it, stop, stop, _stoooop...!_  
He wanted the thoughts to stop. It hurt too much. He didn't want any more. If he did it, he would end up in a big mess. He'd lose everyone. Harold, Seaweed, Assistant, Petunia... all of them.  
Purple would lose them all.

But would it matter?

...

Yes.

But before he would bring more pain to himself...

_He'd go with Wallis._

Tears flooded from his eyes and onto the blanket.

Soon, Wallis's footsteps sounded down the halls. Blinking the salty liquids out of his eyes, he got up and grabbed the alarm clock on his nightstand, eyes darkening. Purple then proceeded to unplug it, slowly walking to his door. His expression was blank, movements heavy.  
He peered down the hall, catching sight of his ex-lover. It seems he was sleepwalking. Perfect. An unaware Wallis. He wouldn't have to see him bringing the clock down on him.

As soon as Wallis walked past his room, he lifted the clock in the air...  
...and as the clock made a loud snap as it broke in half, Purple slammed him in the side of the neck with it. The force was too much for Wallis's neck to handle. It made an unsatisfying snap similar to the clock, but worse. But Purple's expression didn't change. He felt hollow as he watched Wallis collapse on the floor of the hallway.  
_He's gone now._  
Purple's emotions rushed back to him and punched him in the face.  
He dropped the broken clock, covering his mouth and observing the scene before him.  
_Oh God, oh God, oh God..._

Wallis is dead.

And it's all his fault.

The pain felt even worse. The voices lied to him.

Dropping to his knees, Purple sobbed uncontrollably, bent over Wallis Gloom's limp corpse. Hearing movement from the others' bedrooms, he perked up, tears still dripping down his cheek.

 _Come on now,_ the voices whispered.  
_Didn't you say that you would accompany your lover on the journey?_

Purple quietly agreed with them hesitantly, grabbing a large piece of the shattered glass from the clock.  
Trembling, he started hearing footsteps from the others' bedrooms.

Fumbling with the glass, he finally yelled and shoved it into his throat, choked sobbing ensuing as blood bubbled up in his throat.  
Weakly collapsing next to his ex-lover, he turned his head to get one last look at Wallis, purple leaking from his neck and soaking the floor beneath the couple. He scooted closer to him, and hugged him close...

Then his sight was then engulfed by a wave of black from above.


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snap.

_Snap._

Assistant woke up to the suspicious combination of snapping and shattering. Confused and exhausted, she casually got up, grabbed her crutches, and walked out the doorway, heading to where Purple's room was. Please, don't let something bad happen...  
She then heard sobbing.  
Something bad had happened, hadn't it...?  
As she neared the hallway, she then heard a yell, and the sound of glass cutting skin.

Soon, the sound of collapsing was heard. Fuck.  
She ran faster, breathing heavily. _Nonononononononononono..._

After a few more minutes of hurrying, she got to the hallway where the commotion was. Her eyes widened at the bloody scene across the hall.

Wallis Gloom and Purple, both dead on the ground next to broken clock pieces and purple blood all over the ground. Wallis's neck had been bent at an awkward angle while Purple's throat had a shard of glass dug deep into it.  
The position of the bodies hurt her the most.  
Purple's arms were around Wallis, and his corpse seemed to smile a bit.  
She covered her mouth with both hands, carefully balancing on the crutches.  
 _How... what... how could they both be dead? That's impossible._

She teared up.  
Fuck... it seems like she'd have to bring the news to the others.

Grabbing her crutches, she shakily turned away and quickly went to wake up the others, trying not to break down and fall on the way.

\---

Harold was sleeping, undisturbed in his room. He was so, sooo exhausted from the day...  
...then Assistant bust into his room, slamming the door open.  
The candy magician awoke abruptly, scrambling upwards. "Shit-- Assistant, knock next time, what the hell are you u-up so early for--"

"Harold. You need. To come see this."

Her tone was urgent and panicky. Harold raised a brow, rubbing his eyes. He might as well go check it out with her.  
Getting out of bed, he walked at the same pace as her. Harold soon noted that they were headed towards Purple's room. That's strange...

Soon enough, they arrived in the hallway where Purple's room lay. Assistant shakily pointed at the pile of colors on the ground.  
Harold squinted. Unable to see clear enough since his sleep was interrupted so suddenly, he approached the pile. The lump formed into a thick purple line next to another multicolored one... he got closer, eyes widening.  
His brother and his friend were there, right in front of him, dead on the ground. There was purple blood underneath them. Purple was embracing Wallis in his arms, the corpse giving a small smirk.  
 _Holy shit._  
 _How the fuck...?_  
He looked to Assistant, who looked away in turn, clearly trying not to cry.  
Harold looked back to the two laying together.

He covered his face with both of his hands, shaking terribly.

"Assistant... just... go tell Seaweed what happened..."

After a few moments, she replied with a small "okay". Then Harold heard the sound of gradually fading footsteps.

He stared at the corpses, mind crying excessively for them.

\---

Damn it. Sweet sleep was interrupted by Assistant. But since it sounded urgent, might as well go with her and see what's up.

Seaweed followed after her, stopping at the bloody scene. Seaweed watched Assistant stay a distance from the lumps at the end of the hall, trembling. She seemed like she couldn't handle coming even an inch closer to those things. Seaweed just barely made out Harold kneeling down next to them, running closer.  
Shock slowly filled up her thought process as she made out the corpses of Purple and Wallis. Shit.

She sat down next to Harold, observing the scene with a concerned expression. Jesus... there's blood all over the floor... and was Purple hugging Wallis and smiling...? It was all too much for her to process. She stared at the bodies for quite a while, attempting to make sense of what had just happened here.  
Seaweed sighed.

 _Looks like both of them hit the end of the road._  
She rubbed Harold's back comfortingly, the rest of the squad mourning for the two until sunlight began trickling through the mansion windows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for this ;3  
> -Colonel_Snivy

**Author's Note:**

> More comes soon.........  
> -Colonel_Snivy


End file.
